Coma
by Poseidon 01
Summary: Jeanette's the reason Simon fell into a coma. All because he choked when she confessed her feelings. Will Noah ever forgive her


Alvin and the Chipmunks

Coma

(Note: The Chipmunks in this tale are CGI)

_Prologue:__ Simon had been in a coma for three months. His favorite brother, (though he would never admit that to the rest of his family.) Noah hadn't left his bedside since he fell into that coma. Noah heard the door open, turned around and saw Jeanette Miller, Simon's crush walk in. "What are YOU doing here?" he asked._

_"I wanted to see if Simon had woken up yet." Jeanette said. "Well, because of you, he hasn't moved a muscle in three months!" Noah said._

Noah's POV

Before you get on my case about yelling at Jeanette, let me take you back three months... to the day it happened. Jeanette had finally chosen to spill her guts and tell Simon how she really felt about him. I knew that Simon felt the same way, so I was sure love was to fill our house. Then I heard Simon say something I never thought he eould say. "I-I'm sorry, Jean, but I don't feel the same way. I like you as a friend, or a sister."

Jeanette scampered up the stairs, tears streaking her fur. Annabeth, my girlfriend, looked down at me from the top of the stairs. "He didn't." I nodded. "He did. His nerves got the best of him and he choked." I said.

All day, Simon tried to apologize over and over, but Jeanette wouldn't even look at him. Then, it happened. He knocked on the door of the Chipette's room. Jeanette answered and she looked ticked off. "What do you want, jerk? Haven't you done enough?" she snapped. "Look, I didn't mean what I said." Simon tried to say. "Save it. I know a lie when I hear one." Jeanette said.

"Jean, listen to me." Simon said, grasping Jeanette's hand. "Get off of me!" Jeanette yelled, pushing Simon away. He stumbled backwards, and then fell down the stairs "Whoooooaaaaah!" BUMP! BAM! BONK! Went Simon down the stairs. And then, KRACK! He hit his head on the tile floor.

"Oh, no, no no, no! Simon!" I yelled. I ran to my brother's still body and grasped his wrist. I breathed a sigh of releif. He was still alive. But I saw that his head was bleeding. I had to get him to a hospital fast.

I ran out the door, carrying Simon on my back and used my Green Lantern ring to fly like heck 2 miles to the nearest hospital. When I got there, they whisked my brother away. I sat in the waiting room, praying and sobbing uncontrollably.

When the doctor came out, his face held no emotion. "Good news is he won't die. Bad news, he's in a deep coma. Estimated time for him to wake up is...probably never."

So that's why I was angry at Jeanette. 3 months without my dear brother, Simon. It wasn't just me who was ignoring Jeanette though. Everyone, even Eleanor and Theodore, the sweethearts of the group and Alvin and Brittany, who usually don't even aknowlage Simon's existance unless they need help with their homework, didn't even pass Jeanette a glance.

Fast foward to the present day. Jeanette walked up to Simon and stroked his face. "Don't you dare touch him! He's like this because of you! Simon really liked you." I said. "What? But he said..." Jeanette started. "He choked. It happened so fast, his nerves went crazy. That rush caused him to stutter and choke out a lie." I explained.

Jeanette broke down. "Oh, what have I done?" she sobbed. That total break down melted the ice that surrounded my heart and all my anger flowed away. "I knopw how to awaken him." I said. "How?" Jeanette asked. I can use my ring to enter his mind. I can feel that he's seriously conflicted. To wake him up, he needs to resolve tat conflict"

I walked over to my brother's unoncious form and put my hand on his forehead. Instantly, I was transported to a dark place. "Simon? Where are you?" I yelled, my voice echoing. I heard a scream to my left. I ran towards the sound. When I found the sorce of the scream, I almost screamed myself. I saw my brother falling down an endless flight of stairs, a manifested form of Jeanette cackling evily.

I took my hand away, my breathing heavy. "What did you see?" Jeanette asked. "I saw Simon falling down a huge flight of stairs. He's reliving his last memory over and over. Jeanette, grab my hand. I think that you are Simon's only hope." Jeanette grabbed my hand. with my other, I re-entered Simon's mind.

When Jeanette saw Simon, she broke down and sobbed even worse. "This is all my fault!" What will we do?" she said. "You try to wake Simon up. I'm going after that evil manifestation of you." I flew up to the top flight. "You have caused me so much pain. Now I will return the favor." The evil Jeanette sneered, jumped over me, and landed near the real Jeanette. Evil Jeanette wrestled the real Jeanette until they were both in front of me. I could not tell which was the real one.

"Noah, use your ring and destroy her." the left Jeanette said. "No, Noah, blast her!" the other said. "Okay, I will ask a question only the real Jeanette could answer: Simon and I both love this scientist: Albert Einstein, Stephen Hawking, or God?" I asked.

"God's not a scientist. Stephen Hawking." The left Jeanette said. The right Jeanette smiled. "Wrong. God gave us the greatest science of all: The Chemistry of Love." She said, looking towards the falling Simon. "Simon Seville, I love you!" Simon stopped falling and looked at Jeanette, the real one. "I love you too Jeanette." he said.

"NOOOOOO!" Evil Jeanette screeched, evaporating. As Simon's mind returned to its normal Physics equations and pictures of Jeanette hovering around a super computer ( an abstract concept of Simon's brain), Simon grasped my hand. "I'm ready to wake up." he said. I took my hand off of Simon's head and let go of Jeanette's hand. Simon stirred and opened his eyes. "Simon, I'm so glad you're awake!" I said, hugging my brother. Simon got up, his head completely healed.

I stepped away. "Simon, you've got someone who wants to see you." I said. Jeanette came up to Simon and kissed him. He kissed her back. "I'm sorry for what I did, Si. Do you forgive me?" Jeanette asked. Simon smiled "Of course." he said. I called the house. "He's awake, everyone. Simon's coming home." I said


End file.
